Fusaku Shite Iru Dokyumento
by Hikari Tsukami
Summary: Misteri kematian keluarga naruto masih belum terungkap. Ditambah harus mencari informasi tentang dokumen penyebab kematian keluarga itu 13 tahun yang lalu. Minato meninggalkan sebuah petunjuk yang rumit. Yaitu dokumen diletakan di ruang yang tak pernah ada. Banyak yang tak mempercayai adanya ruang itu. Tapi naruto dibantu oleh hinata dan sakura akan mengungkap misteri tentang itu!.
1. saat semua bermula

Fusaku shite iru dokyumento

(Dokumen yang hilang)

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 00.00. Cahaya dari mercusuar berkedap kedip dan terlihat pudar ditengah badai. Angin kencang menggoyangkan pohon pohon tinggi seperti menggoyangkan sehelai rumput. Sampai salah satu tumbang dan bergulingan di daratan. Sedangkan yang lain harus mencoba bertahan di tengah badai yang sangat sangat berbahaya.

Di dalam rumah besar itu, lelaki berambut kuning bernama naruto tengah menjinjing senter membawa langkahnya menyusuri setiap ruangan dalam rumah. Dia harus memastikan apakah pintu dan jendela sudah tertutup rapat. Agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan dalam badai seperti sekarang ini.

Firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam sebuah koridor tersembunyi dikamar orang tuanya yang kini telah tiada. Ayah, ibu, dan kedua adik kembarnya, terbunuh dalam sebuah insiden menegangkan 13 tahun yang lalu. Hanya naruto yang masih tetap hidup dalam keluarga ini. Waktu itu umurnya masih 4 tahun, jadi dia belum mengerti apapun. Sampai sekarang, pelaku dan penyebab insiden itu masih belum diketahui.

Koridor tersembunyi itu terdengar sangat aneh. Naruto bahkan belum pernah membuka ruangan aneh itu. Kakeknya jiraiya selalu melarangnya memasuki koridor tersembunyi milik ayah, kakek bilang ada privasi orangtuanya yang tidak boleh diketahui. Tapi sekarang dia sungguh penasaran, jadi dia putuskan untuk mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Seorang gadis

Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo

Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo dan mata lavender.

Terlihat sedang berdiri dekat jendela koridor tersembunyi itu. Melihat kedatangan naruto, gadis misterius itu terlonjak kaget dan terlihat ketakutan. Naruto pun begitu, dia sangat kaget dan sedikit heran. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melihat gadis indigo ini. Dia juga bertanya tanya dalam lubuk hatinya, bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?.

Naruto melangkah mendekati gadis yang sedang bergidik ketakutan. Dia mengarahkan senter yang dibawa ke arahnya. Pelan tapi pasti, dia berjalan memasuki koridor tersembunyi itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya naruto pelan. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di koridor ini".

"A..aku, aku..aku". Jawab sang gadis dengan nada masih ketakutan.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya naruto kembali. "Apa kau pencuri?".

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Aku...aku, hanya berteduh dari badai, dan tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini, iya itu saja".

Naruto mengangguk mengerti,lalu menyodorkan tangan kokohnya yang halus.

"Namaku naruto, siapa namamu?."

"Aku hinata, hyuuga hinata" hinata membalas perkenalan naruto. "Senang berkenalan denganmu".

"Keluarlah, ayo ke ruang tamu" ajak naruto. "Disini dingin".

Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari koridor. Naruto menuntun gadis indigo itu menyusuri lorong lorong panjang untuk bisa sampai di ruang tamu.

Dalam ruang tamu, ada lagi seorang yang tak diundang. Laki laki setengah tua dengan rambut putih yang panjang. Kakek naruto, jiraiya. Sedang duduk di sofa sambil menghirup batang rokok. Ketika naruto datang, jiraiya tersenyum menyapa naruto dan gadis dibelakangnya.

"Sudah bisa bawa pulang seorang gadis cantik heh?" jiraiya meledek.

"Dia hanya berlindung dari badai" sergah naruto. "Ngomong ngomong kenapa kakek ke sini tanpa memberitahu?."

"Kau ingin tahu misteri kematian keluargamu" tanya jiraiya. "Aku menemukan penyebab kematian mereka. sebuah dokumen penting".

"Sebuah dokumen penting?" naruto mengulang kata kata jiraiya.

"Dokumen yang akan membahayakan seluruh penduduk desa bahkan dunia jika jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah".

Jiraiya merogoh kantungnya, mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas super kecil lalu memberikannya pada naruto.

"Hanya ini petunjuk yang diberikan ayahmu"

Dokumen itu telah ku pindahkan ke tempat yang aman :

Ruangan yang tak pernah ada.

"Oh hebat," naruto mengerang. "Apa ayah bercanda!,ruangan yang tak pernah ada".

"Petunjuk ini takan banyak membantu" jiraiya berkomentar. "Aku sudah mencoba mencari tahu selama bertahun tahun, mungkin minato telah menghancurkannya".

"Kau yakin?"tanya naruto. "Jika itu penting kenapa ayah menghancurkannya?" naruto menggosok dahinya bingung "ayah mengatakan menaruh dokumen ditempat yang aman, jadi tak mungkin dihancurkan. Kita harus mencarinya".

"Itu mitologi naruto!" jelas jiraiya. "Menaruh sesuatu yang tidak ada berarti membuangnya atau menghancurkannya".

Naruto tak menyerah pada keputusannya. "Aku tidak percaya" katanya. "Aku akan mencari dokumen itu dan misteri kematian keluargaku".

"Aku setuju" komentar hinata yang tiba tiba. "Ruangan yang tidak ada itu mungkin tersembunyi di suatu tempat!".

Krikk krikk krikk, kesunyian hadir di tengah mereka bertiga setelah seorang gadis yang tidak dikenal ingin membantu menyelesaikan misteri pribadi keluarga uzumaki.

"Baik hinata!" naruto tiba tiba berdiri dan berteriak memecahkan keheningan. "Kita akan mulai mencari besok, sabtu ini kita akan memecahkan misteri. Dan sekarang aku akan tidur menyimpan tenaga".

"Tapi naruto..." ucap hinata.

"Apa hinata, bukannya kau setuju" sela naruto ditengah pembicaraan.

"Besok hari senin!" lanjut gadis indigo itu. Naruto menggosok gosok punggungnya sweat drop karena lupa.

"Tunggu!, apa kalian berdua sudah gila!" bentak jiraiya. " ruangan yang tak ada itu ya enggak ada, aku sudah coba memecahkan misteri ini bertahun tahun, tapi hasilnya nihil"

"Kita punya satu petunjuk"hinata menambahkan lalu berpaling pada jiraiya lalu naruto. "Koridor tersembunyi yang disana itu penuh dengan misteri".

$$ (fusaku shite iru dokyumento) $$

"Kau yakin koridor ayah adalah ruangan yang tak pernah ada?" tanya naruto pada gadis indigo yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan jiraiya menuju koridor tersembunyi di dekat kamar orangtuanya.

"Umm, bisa jadi begitu." pikir hinata. "Tapi aku yakin kalau koridor itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan ruangan yang tak pernah ada.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan koridor misterius itu dan naruto menyalakan lampu. Debu ada dimana mana, mungkin karena tak pernah diperdulikan bertahun tahun setelah kematian minato dan kushina, orang tua naruto.

Naruto menatap pintu yang berat dan besar. Kayu tuanya tampak agak rusak dengan goresan disana sini. Kini mereka akan menyelidiki ruang rahasia orang tuanya. Hal yang ingin sekali dilakukannya dari dulu.

Lelaki berambut kuning dengan kulit bewarna coklat itu berjalan ke arah koridor dan membuka pintu.

"Ayo!" panggil naruto.

Jiraiya dan hinata saling bertukar pandang. Jiraiya agak ragu untuk menyebrangi pintu koridor misterius yang dilarang untuk dimasuki oleh minato dulu.

"Apa kau yakin, ini tidak apa apa naruto!" tanya jiraiya ragu.

"Tidak apa apa" sahut naruto tenang. "Masuklah...".

Jiraiya dan hinata berjalan cepat menuju pintu menyusul naruto yang lebih dulu masuk.

Kedua laki laki itu terpesona oleh pemandangan yang mereka lihat setelah lampu dinyalakan. Ruangan yang sangat megah bertahtakan lampu kaca yang sangat menawan dan warna cat emasnya. Walaupun berdebu dan dipenuhi sarang laba laba, itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Aku merasa seperti veruca salt yang berkeliling di pabrik willy wonka," kata naruto.

"Maksudnya ini semua bisa dimakan?" canda jiraiya, lalu memandangi sekeliling ruang yang dipenuhi buku seperti perpustakaan pribadi dengan tanda dan simbol simbol yang sulit. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa minato melarangku memasukinya, ruangan ini penuh dengan privasi dan rahasia tentunya."

Naruto mengamati setiap rak diberi tanda simbol atau angka atau keduanya. Dia menduga tanda tanda itu akan memudahkan ayahnya mencari barang barang yang diinginkan dalam susunan rak rak yang dipenuhi buku. Kelompok kecil itu terus mencari benda yang bahkan mereka tak tahu wujudnya. Hinata bahkan terlihat sudah biasa dengan koridor super besar ini. Wanita indigo itu bahkan terlihat sudah ratusan tahun ada diruang pribadi ini.

"Seberapa besar sih ruangan ini?" naruto penasaran.

"Terbagi menjadi 22 bagian" hinata menjelaskan. Setiap bagian terdiri dari 22 rak. 1 rak terdiri dari 22 jenis dan setiap jenis memiliki..."

"...22 bagian?" tebak naruto.

Hinata berhenti mencari dan menatap naruto dengan tajam.

"Mengapa harus 22?" tukasnya pedas. "Yang benar ada 56 tahu!".

"Galaknya" naruto bergumam. "Dan untuk apa dia menghitung semua itu".

"Sepertinya mempelajari ruangan ini bukan lagi hal yang cocok untukku" pikir jiraiya. "Aku harus segera pulang, ada yang harus kulakukan bocah. Selamat tinggal.."

Jiraiya kemudian pergi meninggalkan naruto dan hinata. Dia membawa langkahnya sambil terbatuk batuk karena banyaknya debu ke pintu yang tadi mereka masuki. Dia menyentakkan pintu itu hingga terbuka lalu meloncat ke sebrang.

"Jadi hanya tinggal kita berdua disini hinata" naruto merenggut.

"Ssst, sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu!" seru hinata.

Naruto berlutut disamping hinata. Buku itu terbuka dihalaman yang menampilkan sebuah tabel gambar nol sampai dua puluh dua.

"Dua puluh dua lagi!" naruto menggerutu. "Kenapa harus 22 kenapa tidak 21 atau 23 saja.

"Ini semua pasti memiliki arti" pikir hinata, dia kemudian mencari jawaban dalam buku yang memungkinkan berisi tentang apapun yang ada disini.

"Lihat ini hinata!" naruto berseru setelah menemukan kata ruangan yang tak pernah ada dalam barisan abjad R. "Ternyata benar!, ruangan yang tak pernah ada itu koridor tersembunyi milik ayah". Naruto membaca keras keras apa saja yang tertulis dalam buku super tebal itu.

Untuk dapat menemukannya kau membutuhkan ketegakan hukum, kekuatan, nasihat, kontrol, kebijaksanaan, keyakinan, logika, perintah, dan agresi. Dan kau harus mempunyai keberuntungan.

"Aku pusing!" naruto mengeluh. "Apa maksudnya ini?".

"0-22, 56 bagian terbagi 4" hinata mencoba berfikr sepertnya dia tahu sesuatu.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu hinata?" naruto bertanya. "Kau mengerti semua ini?".

"Ya, sepertinya ini menggunakan sistem kartu tarot." jawab hinata. "Kenapa tak kupikirkan dari tadi?".

"Kartu tarot?".

"Umm kartu tarot, hukum- kekuatan- nasihat-kontrol- kekuatan- logika- memerintahkan dan agresi adalah arti dari the Emperor, kartu arcana utama no 4".

"Dua puluh dua, jumlahnya sama dengan kartu arcana utama dan berapa hasil dari 2+2?"

" 4" respon naruto cepat. "Bagaimanapun aku ini ahli dalam matematika, tapi kenapa empat?".

" Apa ada hubungan yang penting antara keluargamu dan angka 4 ini?" hinata bertanya pada laki laki berambut kuning yang tengah berlutut disampingnya".

"Biar ku pikir!" ujar naruto.

Ayah memimpin desa pada posisi ke empat .

Ayah, ibu, naruko, menma. Mereka meninggal dalam tragedi itu kesemuanya berjumlah 4 orang.

Waktu itu juga, aku dan kedua adik kembarku masih berusia empat tahun.

"Jadi disini kita definisikan empat sebagai angka utama" pikir hinata.

" Sepertinya begitu." naruto berkomentar. "Lalu apa arti dari 'mempunyai keberuntungan'". Naruto menyikutkan sikunya pada hinata yang hampir tak bergerak dikarenakan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Kartu arcana no 13 the death yang memiliki arti kematian" hinata masih berpikir. "Bagaimanapun kita harus mengakui kalau mati itu sangat tidak beruntung".

"Dan kartu yang menggambarkan keberuntungan adalah kartu no 17". Hinata bangkit dari tempatnya menuju rak ke 17 bagian ke 4.

Dia kemudian menemukan sebuah kertas papirus dari tempat itu lalu menyerahkannya pada naruto.

Kunci berjalan ruangan terbuka

Menyinari kegelapan ruang tersembunyi

tempat tersembunyi dibawah tak tersadari

Dua mata saling bertemu

Para pendiri kehidupan dunia

Telah bermula dan kembali terjun

Disana kau menemukannya

"Ini sebuah lirik lagu!" ujar naruto. "Norowa reta shoujo, lagu ini sangat populer dikonoha.

"Tunggu dulu!" hinata mengambil sebuah kertas photo yang terselip diantara banyaknya buku yang berdebu.

Naruto menyambar photo itu. Lelaki berambut kuning dan bermata biru seperti dirinya dan tiga orang remaja yang seumuran dengannya. Itu adalah ayahnya, dia tidak tahu dan tidak mengenal tiga remaja itu. Tapi, ada satu orang yang wajahnya tak asing baginya. Remaja itu memiliki rambut putih dan sebuah masker khas di wajahnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah wali kelasnya, Hatake kakashi. Naruto tersentak kaget dan kurang mempercayai bahwa gurunya adalah salah satu orang yang terlibat dalam misteri kematian keluarganya.


	2. Hatake kakashi

Chapter 2

Fusaku shite iru dokyumento

(Dokumen yang hilang)

"Naruto!" seorang wanita berambut merah menyala mendorongnya hingga terbentur dinding. Wanita berambut merah itu tertembak, dia langsung rubuh. Darah tidak berhenti mengalir dari tubuh wanita uzumaki ini.

"Lari! Naruto lari!" teriak wanita berambut merah itu sekuatnya. Naruto kecil yang masih belum mengerti apapun langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar pintu rumah.

Naruto berlari penuh ketakutan, seperti dalam mimpi buruk. Dia terjatuh dengan keras ke atas sebuah daratan dengan rumput yang lebat.

Lelaki berusia empat tahun itu mendengar pintu besar yang tadi dilewatinya terayun menutup dengan bunyi klak yang keras. Jeritan kedua saudaranya pun terdengar menggema mengerikan. Teriakan itu pun perlahan menghilang seperti tak pernah ada".

Bayangan seorang pria muncul disampingnya. Naruto menjerit.

Pria itu menggapainya, menarik lengan naruto ke arah persembunyiannya.

"Naruto?, kau tak apa" seorang pria tua dengan rambut putih panjangnya, kakek naruto jiraiya. "Dimana yang lain?".

Naruto membuka mulutnya, tapi dia tak mampu untuk bicara. Dia benar benar sangat takut. Lalu tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu rumah. Jiraiya mengangguk mengerti lalu melepaskan tangannya dari naruto.

"Tunggulah disini!". Jiraiya pergi meninggalkannya menuju rumah besar keluarga uzumaki itu. Dia lalu mengintip dari jendela yang tertutup tirai putih. Dia memicingkan matanya mencoba menembus tirai itu, tapi pandangannya tidak setajam dulu. Yang bisa dia lihat hanya bayangan bayangan hitam didalam rumah.

Sebelum membuka pintu, jiraiya berhati hati merogoh kantungnya mengambil sebuah pistol kecil untuk berjaga jaga. Dia menarik pintu hingga terbuka sedikit, lalu berjuang membuka rantai yang mencegah pintu untuk terbuka dan akhirnya jiraiya berhasil.

"Minato!, kushina!, menma!, naruko!" jiraiya berteriak mencari keempat orang yang berada dalam rumah. Diam diam naruto mengikuti langkah jiraiya dibelakangnya.

"Oh tidak" jiraiya berujar pelan ketika melihat keempat orang itu terikat dengan jantung yang sudah tak berdetak dan darah yang mengalir kemana mana. "Minato maaf, aku terlambat" tubuh jiraiya bergetar dan langsung lemas tak berdaya. Jika saja tangan kokohnya tidak menahan, dia mungkin telah terjatuh.

Naruto membulatkan mata biru lautnya. Dia langsung ambruk dan terjatuh. Naruto menangis dalam diam, perasaan sedih, terkejut dan bingung bergabung menjadi satu. Keluarganya telah hancur, dia tidak memiliki siapapun sekarang.

#$ (fusaku shite iru dokyumento)$#

"Tidak!" naruto berteriak dan bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Seluruh murid murid sekolahnya sementara menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu beralih menatap naruto. Termasuk gadis "Hyuuga hinata?" naruto linglung dengan nama yang sepertinya tak asing.

Seluruh murid bersorak heboh, mereka menyambut hinata dengan baik.

"Imutnya!"

"Bertemanlah denganku hinata!".

"Ayo ikut kelompokku".

"Jadilah pacarku".

Begitu respon murid murid di SMA konoha.

Naruto yang baru sadar akan nama hyuuga hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap siswi baru itu. Tiba tiba naruto berdiri menggebrak meja dan berteriak. "Ini gila!, kenapa kau mendaftar disini hinata!".

"Ya ya, aku mengerti" hinata merespon. "Kau harus menyerah pada takdirmu".

"Kau mengenalnya hinata". Tanya kakashi singkat.

Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Semalam aku tidur bersamanya".

Anak anak murid membuat keributan. Terutama anak laki laki yang merasa diperlakukan tidak adil oleh naruto.

"Hei apa itu!," bantah naruto. "Kita tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu".

"Itu benar, aku tidur dikasurmu naruto" jawab hinata.

"Ya itu memang benar" naruto berdebat. "Tapi pemilihan kata mu itu yang membuat salah paham".

"Sudah sudah" kakashi melerai perdebatan mereka. "Sekarang kau bisa duduk disamping naruto, hanya itu tempat yang kosong".

"Tapi guru, disampingku ada saku..." naruto menoleh ke arah sakura, tapi sakura dan barang barangnya menghilang. Dia sudah berpindah ke tempat lain, disamping seorang gadis berponi dan berambut panjang.

"Sepasang kekasih dalam satu kelas harus duduk bersama kan" sakura meledek.

Dia tak punya pilihan, naruto harus duduk bersama hinata.

Wajah hinata yang tadi santai santai saja. Sekejap berubah menjadi serius ketika duduk disamping naruto.

"Kita akan introgasi gurumu saat makan siang nanti" ujar hinata. "Kau bawa fotonya naruto?.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kertas photo yang sudah berdebu itu.

"Kerja bagus!" seru hinata. "Hanya dialah sumber informasi kita saat ini."

Jam makan siang telah tiba, seluruh murid bersorak kegirangan. Naruto mengeluarkan foto dan gulungan yang berisi bait terakhir lagu.

Hinata membaca berulang ulang lagu itu, mencoba untuk menemukan sebuah petunjuk yang bisa menuntun mereka menemukan ruangan yang tak pernah ada.

Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua sambil membawa kotak bekal makan siang. Sakura berniat untuk mengajak hinata makan bersama sama. Tapi niatnya berhenti saat memandang gulungan berisi lirik lagu itu.

"Norowa reta shoujo?". Kata sakura setengah berbisik. "Untuk apa kalian berusaha keras menyelidiki lagu ini?.

"Kamu tahu lagu ini sakura?"

"Itu hanya lagu," jawab sakura. "Semua orang menyanyikan lagu ini berbeda beda. Kata katanya berubah sepanjang masa. Lagipula" dia menambahkan. "Apa ada pesan penting yang membuat kalian begitu tertarik dengan lagu ini".

"Ruangan yang tak pernah ada!" hinata menghentikan kesibukannya mencari petunjuk. "Lagu ini masalah belakangan, sekarang kita harus mengintrogasi guru kakashi".

"Heh?. Introgasi" ujar sakura bingung.

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju ruang pribadi milik kakashi disusul naruto kemudian sakura yang kepo abis.

Kakashi sedang duduk dikursinya, terkantuk kantuk menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

Naruto terbatuk batuk saat memasuki ruangan dan dengan ramah mencoba membangunkan gurunya.

"Ada apa naruto" kakashi membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian menatap satu per satu dari tiga orang diruangannya. "Apa ada hal penting sampai kalian harus membangunkanku."

"Petunjuk," jawab naruto. "Ke ruangan yang tak pernah ada!".

Laki laki itu berdehem. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya dengan santai. "Darimana kalian tahu tentang ruangan itu dan hubungannya denganku".

Hinata menunjukan lembar photo usang itu pada kakashi. Seketika rasa kantuknya hilang dan langsung menyambar photo itu.

"Photo ini," seru kakashi sambil memandangi kertas photo itu. "Darimana kalian dapatkan".

"Kami menemukannya di koridor rahasia milik ayahku, minato namikaze" respon naruto cepat.

"Jadi naruto" kakashi memalingkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. "Kau adalah anak dari guruku, pewaris satu satunya dari keluarga uzumaki".

"Itu benar".

Laki laki bermasker itu tertawa keras. "Jadi kau bermaksud untuk menyingkap misteri kematian keluargamu dengan mencari dokumen dalam ruangan yang tak pernah ada!".

"Itu juga benar" naruto menegaskan.

"Sekarang aku mulai paham" katanya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya malas kesandaran kursi. "Itu ular yang berbeda warna".

"Jujur aku tidak mengerti satu katapun dari yang kalian bicarakan" sakura berterus terang.

"Itu diluar kemampuan kalian anak anak, kalian tak akan berhasil dalam pencarian ini" kata kakashi dengan nada pelan. "Lupakanlah kalau kalian pernah mendengar tentang ruangan yang tak pernah ada".

"Biar kuberitahu pada kalian apa yang penting!" sergah kakashi dari kursinya. "Nyawa kalian!. Jangan membahayakannya dengan mengejar sesuatu yang tidak ada!".

"Walau bagaimanapun nyawa penduduk desa lebih penting dari nyawa beberapa orang saja!" komentar naruto.

"Demi dewa dewa langit dan bumi. kau ini apa nak?, pemberani, bodoh atau gila?" kakashi berseru sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Ha!" laki laki paruh baya itu tertawa lagi, lalu berdiri bangkit dari kursinya sambil menggenggam kertas photo yang diberikan hinata. "Dengarkan aku anak anak." dia mengambil nafas panjang dan memulai. "Aku dan dua temanku yang wajahnya sudah kalian lihat dalam photo ini pernah terobsesi dengan ruangan itu. Hanya itu yang selalu kami pikirkan, selalu kami inginkan. Bahkan kini, bertahun tahun kemudian, aku masih mengingat kebakaran yang membakar mereka berdua dan aku masih merasakan ketakutan akan kematian dan merasakan panasnya api." Dia menatap photo itu memandangi dua temannya. Yang satu wanita berambut coklat, yang satu lelaki riang u penuh dengan senyum. "Api yang tinggi itu telah mengambil mereka berdua dariku, menghancurkan hubungan yang telah kami bina selama bertahun tahun menjadi abu, bersama kenangan kenangan berharga yang jauh melebihi khayalanku."

"Pernah ada kebakaran?" tanya naruto.

Sakura teringat cerita tentang sebuah koridor super besar yang pernah terbakar dahulu. Kebakaran yang menghancurkan isi sebagian koridor itu.

"Kebakaran besar di koridor besar sekolah kan guru" katanya.

Mata laki-laki itu samar samar memancarkan rasa hormat. "Kau sudah dengar ceritanya?".

"Hanya sebagian kecil" kata sakura. "Aku suka mempelajari sejarah yang menarik perhatianku, bisa kau ceritakan guru?"

"Hei sakura!, disini kita datang untuk mengintrogasi, bukan untuk belajar sejarah" protes naruto.

"Itu sepertinya bisa membantu"pikir hinata.

Kakashi mengubah posisi duduknya mencari tempat ternyaman.

"Setelah keluargamu meninggal, temanku bernama obito berencana untuk menyelidiki misterinya dan penyebabnya. Dia juga sangat penasaran tentang isi dokumen itu sampai sang pencari rela membunuh satu keluarga demi mendapatkannya. Sayangnya aku dan teman wanitaku rin, tidak menolak ajakan itu. Kami bersama sama sepakat untuk menyelidikinya. Kami menghabiskan waktu siang dan malam mempelajari petunjuk petunjuk yang kami temukan. Salah satu teka teki yang hampir membuatku gila adalah ruangan itu berada dibawah kaki semua orang dan dibalik bumi, didalam hidung: ingus."

Kakashi membuka kedua lengannya lebar lebar. "Dan perjalanan yang sia sia mengubahku menjadi seorang pria lemah lembut seperti kakashi yang kalian kenal. Perjalanan itu juga membuatku kehilangan obito dan rin."

"Aku tidak mengerti" gumam hinata pelan. "Pasti ada sebuah alasan yang membuat anda dan teman teman anda percaya akan petunjuk itu"

"Hati percaya apa yang ingin dia percayai" kata kakashi.

"Mengertikah kalian?" katanya. " teka teki itu musnahkan aku. Menghancurkan hatiku. Merusak hidupku!".

Kini mata sang wali kelas dipenuhi pancaran kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Mereka bertiga saling bertukar pandang, bertanya tanya apakah itu akhir dari kisahnya.

Tapi kakashi melanjutkan. "Terdorong oleh teka teki, impian tentang ruang yang tak pernah ada itu menghancurkanku. Wali kelas itu perlahan menunduk penuh penderitaan. "Percayalah padaku, tidak ada yang namanya ruang yang tak pernah ada. Aku tak ingin kalian melakukan hal bodoh yang sama seperti yang dulu kulakukan bersama obito dan rin".

"Kebakaran itu" hinata mengingatkan. "Bagaimana dengan kebakaran itu".

"Malam itu kami menginap dalam koridor menunggu fajar tiba. Kami meletakkan cermin cermin. Itu penyebabnya!. Cermin memantulkan sinar matahari dan membakar semuanya. Teman temanku dan barang barang berharga dalam koridor."

Kesunyian yang panjang menjelma di ruangan itu. Ketiganya duduk diam terkecuali sakura yang terus terusan mengagumi replika kapal laut yang sangat besar bernama triton's dark. Sakura adalah seorang yang sangat tertarik dengan sejarah dan apapun yang berkaitan di masa lalu.

"Jadi apa inti dari cerita guru" kata naruto, akhirnya .

Lelaki paruh baya itu menggerutu. "Kau mendengarkanku tapi tidak mendengar. Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mengerti? Apakah dari tadi aku hanya membuang buang kata kata yang berharga?. Tidak ada teka teki" hardiknya kesal. "Tidak ada ruang rahasia. Dan dokumen itu tidak ada!"

"Tapi anda bilang..."

"Aku bilang," kakashi meraung, bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "RUANGAN ITU TIDAK ADA!"

Hinata menghela nafasnya memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. "Terimakasih guru sudah berbagi ilmu anda. Ilmu anda memberikan kami banyak informasi dan hal hal yang harus kami pikirkan. Kami akan pergi mencari tahu tentang koridor besar sekolah itu.

Kakashi tertawa meledek. "Koridor itu dan petunjuk didalamnya sudah habis dilalap api, bagaimana cara kalian menemukannya hah!".

"Kami tak akan menyerah," hinata berkata penuh keyakinan. "Nyawa penduduk desa ada di tangan kami sekarang".

"Kalian punya bakat untuk menghancurkan hidup kalian!" kakashi kembali tertawa. "Tapi aku suka kalian, kalian begitu keras kepala termasuk kau murid baru." kata kakashi. "Aku adalah seorang guru, jadi aku akan berikan semua informasi yang kalian tidak tahu. Sebuah petunjuk."


	3. Koridor yang terlupakan

#$(Fusaku shite iru dokyumento)$#

Chapter 3

Di perjalanan pulang sekolah, sakura tiada henti hentinya menghujani naruto dan hinata dengan pertanyaan. "Apa tujuan mereka? Misteri apa yang ingin mereka tahu? Nyawa penduduk desa dipertaruhkan dengan apa?. Rasa ingin tahunya seakan tak pernah terpuaskan - dia ingin mengetahui semuanya.

Dan naruto pun menceritakan seluruh detil padanya, dari awal sekali. Saat bercerita, naruto tak mau menyadari bahwa kisahnya benar benar menyedihkan. Dia bahkan hampir menitikkan air mata.

Dia bercerita bagaimana dia kehilangan orang tuanya, dan bagaimana orang tuanya dibunuh dengan kejam. Juga misinya menemukan dokumen yang mereka jaga hingga akhir hayatnya.

Hinata lebih banyak diam dan mendengarkan. Sedangkan sakura mengajukan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang mengungkap segalanya.

"Aku akan membantumu mengungkap misteri itu" ujar sakura, dia mempercepat langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap naruto. "Dari dulu aku selalu bermimpi jadi bagian dalam sebuah pemecahan misteri yang sulit".

"Ya," jawab naruto. "Terima kasih, kau teman sejati".

Jalanan dipenuhi oleh para pedagang yang menjual banyak barang. Dimana mana ada pakaian, makanan, perhiasan, benda antik dan yang lainnya. Hinata dan naruto melewati pedagang yang menjual daging rebus dan teppanyaki yang menggoda selera.

Hinata berjalan terburu buru, merasa tidak nyaman berada di jalan ini. Tapi naruto dan sakura melenggang santai di belakangnya, melihat barang barang dan bahkan bercakap cakap dengan para pedagang.

Mereka berhenti, lalu memasuki sebuah jalan yang lain. Naruto menepuk pundak sakura.

"Sakura bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan ke koridor yang terbakar itu" naruto memohon. "Kukira akan lebih mudah mencari maksud lagu dalam koridor yang terlupakan itu.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin soal ini" hinata bergumam.

"Santai saja hinata. Semua pasti beres" sahut naruto.

"Tapi naruto," sakura memperingatkan. "Tempat ini dilarang untuk didatangi siapapun. Aku takut ada hal yang berbahaya disini".

"Dengar," naruto berkata tenang. "Apa kita akan berhenti disini, kalian berdua telah berjanji akan membantuku kan?".

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan?" sergah sakura.

"Aku yang akan tanggung resikonya" naruto tetap bersikeras. "Bagaimanapun janji itu adalah hal yang tak boleh dilanggar. Antar saja aku ke koridor yang terbakar itu."

#$(fusaku shite iru dokyumento)

Pintu berat menuju tempat terbakar terbuka dengan suara berderit, menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang luas dan kosong.

"Setahuku, tidak ada orang yang menginjakkan kaki ke sini selama bertahun tahun," kata sakura. "Tepatnya setelah kebakaran itu..."

Kesunyian mencekam menyelimuti mereka. Naruto dan hinata berjalan beberapa langkah dengan takut takut. Mereka bisa merasakan kesedihan yang muram disekitar mereka - penderitaan, abu, kepedihan, hal hal yang mati dan hilang dan telah lama dilupakan. Dinding dan langit langit penuh noda. Kayu kayu penghias yang indah tampak seperti luka goresan cakar raksasa. Patung dewa dewa yang dulu menghiasi ruangan ini telah berubah menjadi bayangan tak berbentuk, hitam karena abu dan debu beraduk menjadi satu; wajah mereka yang dulu tampak beribawa dan mulia, kini terlihat hancur dan kotor.

Bagi naruto, hinata dan sakura, rasanya seakan akan memasuki sebuah makam.

Naruto menyalakan lampu minyak. Disebelahnya sakura membawa kertas gulungan berisi lagu petunjuk. Naruto mengangkat lampu dan melihat barisan demi barisan bak kayu penyimpan yang biasa dipanggil ceruk hangus terbakar. Dia menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Kerusakannya luar biasa. Ruangan itu sendiri terasa seperti buaian kematian.

"Rasanya seperti memasuki ruangan bawah tanah," bisik naruto. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk tidak membayangkan film dan manga bergenre horor dengan cerita yang menggambarkan sebuah kerangka tangan menjulur keluar dari kegelapan.

Hinata masih bertahan di ambang pintu, tidak yakin apakah akan masuk atau tidak. Dia dibesarkan dengan pikiran bahwa koridor yang terlupakan adalah tempat terlarang, tempat dimana tak ada yang bisa dilihat kecuali abu dan kehancuran.

"Kau ikut tidak?" tanya naruto saat menyadari hinata tertinggal di belakang, ketakutan. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa lolos dan selamat dari semua ini," kata hinata. "Aku adalah murid baru. Tapi aku melanggar hampir semua peraturan di sekolah."

"Tidak apa hinata, ini adalah petualangan yang bagus!" kata sakura membesarkan hatinya. Tanpa ragu dia menggenggam tangan pucat hinata ditangannya. "Ayo."

Pucat?

Hinata menutup mata. Ketika dia membukanya, mereka berdua ada disampingnya. Wajahnya diterangi cahaya lampu minyak yang berkedap kedip sementara, disebelahnya siluet tubuh sakura berdiri membelakangi sinar yang mulai memudar. Langit senja mulai datang dengan warna oranye yang khas.

"Bagaimana dengan petunjuknya?," tanya hinata. "Kita akan pergi kemana sekarang?"

"Apa ada ide?" Naruto membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. "Otakku ini buntu".

Sakura menyapukan tangannya dilantai yang keras dan dingin. Memindahkan abu dan debu itu agar tak menghalanginya. Dia menggelar gulungan lagu dan tulisan petunjuk dari kakashi. Naruto dan hinata ikut berjongkok.

Kunci berjalan ruangan terbuka

Menyinari kegelapan ruang tersembunyi

tempat tersembunyi dibawah tak tersadari

Dua mata saling bertemu

Para pendiri kehidupan dunia

Telah bermula dan kembali terjun

Disana kau menemukannya

Naruto berdiri dan mengusap-usap rambut jabriknya. "Oke, ini bagian kalian berdua."

Sakura dan hinata menatap naruto, mulutnya ternganga. "Kenapa ini menjadi tugas kami!" ujar sakura kesal.

Naruto mengetukkan tangannya didahi. "Hinata adalah orang yang selalu pakai otak," katanya. "Sakura adalah orang yang memiliki pengetahuan sejarah yang luas, kalian berdua bisa kerjasama kan?"

Sakura menggeram, mengaung dari tempatnya. "Lalu kerjamu apa bodoh!"

Mereka berdua bertengkar dan berdebat seru sekali. Sakura menjitak kepala naruto berulang kali dan naruto terus saja mengejek sakura yang membuatnya semakin marah.

"Kau tahu hinata, Sakura itu pernah nangis bombay karena uchiha sasuke tidak pernah peka padanya" naruto membuka rahasia. "Bukankah itu lucu!".

"Aneh kau itu, apa salahnya perempuan normal menyukai laki laki tampan dan keren seperti sasuke!, terkadang kau ini aneh."

"Menurutku kalian berdua sangat aneh," komentar hinata dengan asyik mengikuti perdebatan dan perkelahian antara sakura dan naruto.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang dan tertawa terbahak bahak. Bahkan hinata sampai mengeluarkan airmata karena tertawa terlalu keras. Yah mungkin kejadian itu mencairkan suasana ketegangan diantara mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka bertiga kembali serius. "Baik, baiklah" sakura masih mengatur nafasnya karena tertawa. "Kita harus menggabungkan antara petunjuk dari guru kakashi dan lagu norowa reta shojo itu.

" _ruangan itu berada dibawah kaki semua orang dan dibalik bumi, dibawah hidung: ingus"_ hinata mengulang kata kata kakashi waktu disekolah.

"Tunggu," naruto kembali tertawa terbahak bahak. "Yang paling membuatku tertarik adalah kata ingus dalam petunjuk dari guru. Apa hubungan antara ingus dan ruangan yang tak pernah ada".

"Apa ada legenda yang menyebutkan soal ini" tanya hinata kepada sakura.

Sakura memutar otak kembali berpikir. Tapi tak ada yang terlintas di kepalanya, dia pun menggeleng tak tahu.

"Hahahaha, mungkin itu hanya lelucon" naruto memegang perutnya kesakitan karena tertawa. "Seperti saat izanagi buang ingus dan melahirkan dewa samudra susanoo. Hahaha itu lucu!".

"Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini naruto!."

"Ah itu dia" hinata tersenyum. "Izanagi dan izanami, naruto kau jenius."

"Jadi apakah kita harus mencari patung mereka berdua disini. Dari sekian ratusan bahkan ribuan patung dewa dewa".

"Sepertinya itu mustahil!"

"Kita tidak tahu seberapa luas tempat ini" hinata menggeleng. "Koridor terlupakan mempunyai sekiranya 10 ruangan yang luasnya 2× kolam renang olimpiade. Seandainya setiap ruangan berisi 70 patung dan 1 menit untuk memeriksa setiap patung berarti..."

"...kita tak akan bisa makan, malam ini" naruto merengek.

"Hari pun sudah senja," pikir sakura. "Mungkin akan butuh waktu sampai besok untuk menemukannya."

"Besok kita juga harus sekolah." hinata menambahkan.

"Woy besok libur" naruto tertawa mengejek.

"Kubilang jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini naruto!".

"Aku tidak bohong." naruto mengeluh, dia merogoh kantungnya mengambil handphone dan membuka sebuah situs. "Lihat ini!"

"Gerhana matahari?" sakura dengan serius membaca situs yang dibuka naruto. "Horee!" sakura tiba tiba berteriak dan meloncat riang.

"Aku benar kan?" naruto mendekapkan kedua tangan diatas dadanya.

"Kau memang ahli di bidang libur sekolah" puji sakura.

Hinata datang entah dari mana, selama sakura dan naruto berdebat, hinata menghilang wajahnya tampak berseri seri. Dia mengumumkan, "koridor ini memiliki 15 ruangan, semuanya memiliki masing masing 70, 71, 72 berturut turut. Berarti koridor memiliki 1240 patung, jika kita butuh waktu satu menit untuk bisa menyelidiki satu patung berarti kita butuh 20 jam 6 menit 6 detik untuk memeriksa semua."

"Kau menghitung semua?" sakura tertawa. "Kau terlalu rajin hinata!."

"Dari 15 ruangan ini, ada satu yang paling parah. Biar kutunjukkan!".

"Kita mulai dari sana" naruto memutuskan.

Mereka bertiga jalan tergesa gesa sementara cahaya matahari terbenam mencetak bayangan panjang mereka di lantai. Berjalan cepat membantu mengusir suasana muram yang melingkupi koridor.

Naruto berjalan di depan, memegangi lampu jauh didepannya. Hinata menunjuk jalan dan sakura mengawasi setiap ceruk yang menganga terbakar. Cermin cermin yang tertutup abu tidak memberikan banyak cahaya, walaupun naruto membayangkan di masa lalu tempat ini pasti pernah terang dan ceria.

Tiba tiba, bayangan mereka ditelan kegelapan total yang menyelimuti dinding dan langit langit. Setiap langkah mereka yang tersaruk saruk menciptakan kepulan abu atau serpihan kertas yang terbakar. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang panjang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Entah mengapa sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berbicara. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata mereka yang pedih.

Sarang laba laba dengan abu hitam menggantung di langit. Sesuatu menghalangi jalan mereka. Naruto mengangkat lampu minyaknya.

Sakura menjerit, jeritan tajam menggema di sepanjang lorong yang hancur. Dia berpaling dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu naruto.

Di depan mereka ada dua kerangka manusia...menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan.

Anehnya naruto dan hinata tidak merasa takut. Bagaimanapun juga, naruto telah membayangkan tentang kerangka sejak dia menginjakkan kaki disini.

Tapi hinata...

"Apa ini kerangka obito dan rin?" gumam hinata.

Sebagian pakaian mereka masih utuh. Kerangka yang lebih besar, yang laki laki, punggungnya menempel di dinding. Kedua tangannya mendekap kerangka yang lebih kecil, kerangka seorang perempuan, seakan-akan berusaha sekuat tenaga melindunginya. Di luar kematian mereka, terbayang sebuah kisah yang menyentuh pada pemandangan itu. Mereka bisa membayangkan saat mereka hidup, dikelilingi asap dan api. Mereka pasti berhenti, menyerah pada takdir, menunggu saat kematian dalam kehangatan pelukan sahabatnya.

"Ini menyentuh, aku hampir menangis" ucap naruto.

Hinata berlutut, lalu menyentuh kerangka itu. Memejamkan mata, berkomat kamit mengucapkan doa. Naruto dan sakura menunggu dalam kesunyian yang khidmat, sampai hinata menyelesaikannya. Setelah itu hinata berdiri dan mengelus kerangka kepala perempuan. Lalu pergi meninggalkan naruto dan sakura dibelakang.

"Semoga arwah kalian menemukan kedamaian," sakura berbisik lalu mempercepat langkahnya menyusul hinata yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat yang membuka ke ruangan persegi yang luas. Sebesar ruang kelas mereka di sekolah. Terdapat patung patung yang menghitam terkena debu dan abu.

"Ini tempatnya," kata hinata pelan.

Sakura berseru lega. Diruangan itu terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman bunga konoha. Gadis itu berlari ke jendela, memandangi langit jingga kemerahan. Matahari yang bewarna merah bertengger diatas cakrawala. Dia meletakkan tangannya dikusen jendela, menghirup udara segar.

"Aku hidup kembali!," katanya tanpa berpaling pada teman temannya. Jika dia melakukannya, pasti dia akan melihat bahwa pakaian dan wajah mereka benar-benar hitam, seakan baru melewati badai abu dan debu. Di sekitar mereka bertebaran puing dan sarang laba laba yang menghitam menggantung dari dua patung raksasa, menjuntai seperti kain.

"Itu dia," sakura mengumumkan dan menunjuk kearah patung raksasa itu. "Izanagi dan izanami!".

"Selamat atas kesempatan kedua," kata naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar," naruto menjelaskan. "Kita sedang berusaha melakukan apa yang pernah dilakukan tim guru kakashi dulu- dan mungkin kalau gagal kita akan menjadi kerangka dan membusuk disini,"

Hinata mengingat-ingat kisah itu. Kepalanya sekali lagi dipenuhi perhitungan matematika. Gadis berambut indigo itu mengamati cakrawala, meneliti sudut tenggelamnya matahari, lalu kembali keruangan.

"Sepertinya kita beruntung" katanya. "Kebakaran itu disebabkan oleh cahaya matahari siang yang super panas, dia menggeser cermin cermin..dan sinar matahari menyebabkan benda benda terbakar." dia berputar perlahan, mencari kilatan putaran cahaya. "Cermin dimana engkau"

"Kau benar hinata" naruto menjerit senang. "Kalau bukan matahari siang berarti matahari senja. Kita beruntung, benar benar beruntung".

"Jika cermin menangkap sinar matahari, berarti cermin menghadap ke jendela ini. Matahari terbenam di barat sebelah sana...dan terbit di timur sebelah situ. Berarti kalau ada cermin disini letaknya harus berdekatan dengan patung izanagi dan izanami itu." hinata berpikir keras. "Naruto, coba kau periksa patung izanagi itu!."

"Apa?" tanya naruto.

"Tepatnya siapa," kata sakura sambil tersenyum. "Izanagi dan Izanami turun di Ashihara no Nakatsu Kuni, menikah, dan berturut-turut melahirkan pulau-pulau yang membentuk kepulauan Jepang yang disebut Yashima. Setelah melahirkan berbagai _kami (dewa)_ , Izanami tewas akibat luka bakar saat melahirkan Kagutsuchi (dewa api). Setelah membunuh Kagutsuchi, Izanagi pergi ke negeri Yomi untuk mencari dan menyelamatkan Izanami. Setelah berada di negeri Yomi, wujud Izanami berubah menjadi menakutkan. Izanagi yang melihat sosok Izanami menjadi lari ketakutan."Aneh sekali" sakura tersenyum getir. "Apa ini yang dijelaskan dalam lagu norowa reta shojo, itu memilki arti gadis kutukan."

"Kau tahu maksud lagu ini sakura?" tanya hinata. "Para pendiri kehidupan dunia itu mungkin izanagi dan izanami.

Sakura mengangguk. ""Lagu itu bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang merupakan tumbal dari persembahan untuk sakura. Dia harus menari diatas panggung festival, tapi begitu dia gagal dia harus dibakar dan abunya harus dikubur dibawah pohon sakura terbesar diantara pohon kembar dekat taman konoha" sakura bercerita. "Tapi kekasihnya tak rela dipisahkan oleh sang gadis. Laki laki itu lalu memutuskan membakar dirinya bersama gadis tumbal itu. Mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya".

"Kurasa maksud lagu itu mereka menemukan sebuah kenangan abadi" naruto menyimpulkan.

"Atau mungkin kehidupan ditemukan dalam hubungan kita dengan orang lain" sakura menyahut.

Hinata menggangguk. "Cinta," katanya. "Sepasang kekasih tak boleh berpisah".

Sakura memejamkan mata sesaat, dengan lembut menggumam melodi lagu dalam upaya mencari maksud dari lagu itu.

"Apakah kedua kekasih itu tak akan bertemu lagi" kata naruto.

"Oh jangan begitu," sakura protes. "Itu akan terlihat lebih happy ending jika mereka bertemu lagi dan menjadi kekasih kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya".

Naruto menjatuhkan buntalannya yang berisi seutas tali panjang dia menariknya hingga keluar. "Aku _tahu_ benda ini akan berguna," dia berseru penuh kemenangan. Dengan cepat dia mengikat simpul dan melemparkan jerat ke sekeliling kepala patung.

"Permisi sobat besar," naruto berkata pada izanagi. Kemudian dia memanjat patung itu.

"Hati-hati" ujar hinata dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau bercanda?" balas naruto. "Ini sih enteeeeeeng yyyyaaaah..."

Sekerat batu tempat naruto menumpukan kakinya patah dengan suara _krak_ dan dia jatuh ke lantai dengan suara _gedebuk._ Sambil tersipu malu, dia berdiri dan mulai memanjat lagi.

"Hahaha," sakura meledek. "Enteng yah."

"Ini sulit sakura, patung mereka berdua sudah lapuk."

"Biar aku tunjukkan arti memanjat yang sebenarnya".

Sakura mendekati patung izanami yang tertutup selimut abu tebal. Di atas sana, separuh tersembunyi dalam kegelapan, dia hampir tak bisa mengenali wajah seorang wanita. Kedua lengan patung itu telah putus, dan wajahnya menghadap izanagi.

Dalam waktu singkat, sakura sudah sampai. Saat mengangkat kepala, ternyata dia dan izanami saling berhadapan. Dia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau diatas kepala izanami. Lalu sakura merobek sedikit gaun pink-nya dan mulai menyeka abu abu yang menutupi kepala izanami.

Sakura menggosok patung itu kuat kuat, menciptakan gumpalan awan abu hitam. Dimana cermin itu? Mungkinkah mereka salah? Akhirnya, dia melihat cermin itu. Ternyata benar ada! Cermin yang diceritakan gurunya kepada mereka.

"Naruto!" sakura berteriak. "Cermin itu! Aku menemukannya! Letaknya diatas kepala. Cermin itu juga pasti ada di kepala izanagi!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" naruto masih berusaha keras untuk bisa sampai diatas. "Akhirnya!, fiuuh". Naruto tidak membuang waktu. Dia menggunakan kemejanya dan menggosoknya penuh semangat.

"Yeyyyy. Kita berhasil" naruto berteriak gembira.

Saat itu semburat sinar matahari terakhir menari nari di langit. Dari jarak yang jauh antara matahari dan bumi, sinar itu langsung menyorot ke kepala izanami. Cahayanya berkilauan membuat indah mahkota sang dewi.

Tapi, tak ada yang terjadi.

Di bawah, lagi dan lagi otak hinata kembali berpikir.

"Dua mata saling bertemu, para pendiri kehidupan dunia" hinata menggumam lagu itu. "Dua mata saling bertemu? Bertatapan? Mata yang bertatapan" hinata langsung menyadari kalau mereka berdua tidak saling berhadapan. Izanami menatap izanagi, tapi izanagi menghadap ke luar jendela.

"Naruto! Sakura!, keduanya tidak saling memandang, itu ada dalam lagu! Kedua cermin tidak saling memantulkan" teriaknya.

Hinata benar. Sinar matahari yang dipantulkan izanami jatuh ke bahu izanagi, dan hilang diserap batu.

"Cerminnya berat sekali," naruto mengeluh. "Aku tak bisa memindahkannya!,"

"Bodohmu itu memang terlalu naruto," respon sakura. "Kita harus menggeser seluruh patung."

Naruto dan sakura meloncat ke lantai. Bersama sama menumpukan berat mereka di kaki izanagi. "Kau harus bergerak!" naruto berteriak. "Pandanglah...mata...istrimu!".

Hinata bergabung dengan naruto dan sakura. Dia membantu mendorong. Perlahan lahan patung itu mulai bergeser.

Izanagi bergerak di sepanjang jalur, menembus setiap abu yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia berputar hingga akhirnya menatap mata kekasihnya.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, matahari menari diantara kedua mahkota mereka, dipantulkan oleh kedua cermin, dalam perpisahan terakhir sebelum malam datang.

Mereka bertiga cepat cepat mengikuti cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan kembali ke luar jendela.

Di halaman taman konoha, disisi sebrang dinding, di luar koridor yang terlupakan, sebuah tirai cahaya transparan berayun ayun di udara. Berkilauan, emas, magis.

Jalan masuk ke Ruangan Yang Tak Pernah Ada.


	4. Menemukan dokumen

Fusaku shite iru dokyumento.

Naruto memimpin penyerbuan itu. Tirai sinar matahari iru hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Bentuknya hanya seperti gelombang cahaya yang mengambang. Mereka bertiga berlarian melintasi halaman menuju sebuah tempat hanya seluas sebuah meja kecil dipenuhi rumput yang lebat.

"Dinding cahaya itu terbentuk disini". Naruto segera berlutut. Dengan tangan kosong, dia menyingkirkan rumput rumput yang lebat itu. Lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam tanah mencari apapun yang ada disana.

Sakura dan hinata berlutut disampingnya, membantu naruto mencabuti rumput. Menyisakan sebidang tanah yang cukup lebar. "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disini!" seru sakura.

Bersama sama, ketiga remaja itu menggali sampai mereka menemukan sebuah jeruji batu yang dibentuk seperti lonceng. Kelihatannya seperti lubang saluran air yang ditutup dengan delapan batang batu beralur.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu," kata naruto. Diterangi cahaya lampu, dia berusaha mengintip dibawah.

Sakura berdiri dan memandang berkeliling. Mereka berada ditaman bunga kecil yang sangat jarang didatangi orang, mungkin karena letaknya yang berdekatan dengan koridor yang terlupakan.

"Ini namanya dibawah kaki orang dibalik bumi dibawah hidung semua orang," katanya. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak orang yang datang kesini, mungkin untuk mengobrol dan duduk duduk santai, tanpa pernah menyadari di bawah kaki mereka..."

"...ada ruangan rahasia!" sambung naruto bersemangat.

"Umm," hinata menggangguk. "Ruangan yang tak pernah ada!"

"Ayo kita turun," usul naruto. "Aku sudah tak sabar." mereka bertiga perlahan melompat menuju lubang yang tadi mereka temukan. Sebuah kolam persegi berair menjadi hal pertama yang mereka lihat. Di tengah kolam berdiri patung wanita cantik berkimono yang membawa busur dan anak panahnya. Wanita itu terlihat seperti seorang pendekar di zaman kekaisaran. Naruto baru saja pertama kali melihat patung itu, tapi patumg itu tak asing baginya. Ada sebuah ingatan tersembunyi tentang patung wanita pendekar tersebut. Naruto memegangi kepalanya, mencoba mengingat semuanya.

"Kita akan mati bersama"

"Kita akan mati bersama"

"Kita akan mati bersama"

Suara itu tiba tiba muncul dalam ingatannya. Bersama seorang gadis berkimono merah yang sama sekali tidak diketahui rupanya. Ada api, api yang membakar. Semakin membesar, semakin panas. Membakar tubuhnya hingga kedalam jantungnya. Gadis itu..., siapa gadis itu.

"Naruto!" panggil sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu menepukkan tangannya kepada bahu naruto. Naruto pun langsung tersentak kaget dan bangun dari ingatannya. Seluruh tubuh coklatnya mengeluarkan keringat dan wajah pewaris keluarga uzumaki itu juga tampak tertekan. "Kau tak apa kan?" katanya.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya, hinata berdiri disampingnya tanpa suara. Sinar remang bulan yang mulai datang menyorot menembus kegelapan, membuat suasana malam terasa mengerikan.

"Sakura...," naruto masih mengatur nafasnya. "Kau..ta..tahu..siapa wanita...di atas kolam ini".

Sakura mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada patung wanita berkimono tersebut. "Dia norowa reta shojo," jawabnya. "Gadis yang meninggal karena pengorbanan diri dimasa kekaisaran taiyo delapan ratus tahun lalu."

"Tapi," naruto bertanya. "Kalau dia berkorban bagi orang banyak. Kenapa judul lagu itu norowa reta shojo (gadis kutukan)."

"Entahlah" sakura menggeleng. "Ada banyak sejarah yang masih belum terungkap."

Hinata sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaannya membuka semacam jeruji besi yang dikelilingi simbal simbal bergelantungan. Anehnya, jeruji itu tidak bergerak- dia mendengung!.

"Mungkin macet," kata sakura. "Hei naruto bantu aku membuka ini, jangan santai saja disitu".

Ketiga anak itu menarik dan menarik. Tapi walaupun sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, jeruji itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Entah sudah berapa lama jeruji ini tak pernah dibuka.

Mereka bertiga menghempaskan diri ke tanah, kelelahan.

"Jerujinya terkunci."

"Pasti ada caranya, gunakanlah otak kalian!" naruto bersikeras.

"Baik baiklah, manusia tanpa otak sepertimu memang tak pantas menyelidiki semua ini"

"Bagaimana dengan dengungan aneh tadi,?" tanya hinata. "Lagu itu memang menyebut tentang kunci berjalan."

Sakura menyadari bahwa didasar jeruji empat batang batu itu tergantung empat tali yang aneh. Dia menyusupkan jarinya diantara batang jeruji dengan memetik salah satu tali. "Oke coba pikirkan baik baik".

Naruto mendekatinya, menyelidiki dan memperhatikan satu per satu bagian. Tapi tak ada satupun yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. "Otakku buntu," kata naruto, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia menggelengkan kepala.

Giliran hinata yang mempelajarinya. Semuanya bisa digerakkan. Mereka saling terhubung walau tak terlihat. Hinata hanya menghitung dan mengotak atik. Tak ada yang lain. Hinata pun terlihat tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kunci itu.

"Aku tak bisa," hinata menyerah.

"Mungkinkah ini semacam...nada?" sakura bertanya. Baru kali ini dia melihat hinata kehabisan akal untuk memecahkan teka teki. Padahal baginya, itu sangat sederhana.

"Kau bilang apa, sakura?" tanya naruto.

"Nada," jawab sakura. "Nada biola, tali tali itu terlihat seperti senar yang terhubung dengan pengaturnya."

"Kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya hinata.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Seharusnya tak sulit." Dia berlutut di samping empat bebatuan itu. Sebelum mengubah posisinya, dia memandang teman temannya dan bertanya, "aku harus memainkannya untuk lagu apa?"

"Norowa reta shojo!" hinata dan naruto menjawab serempak.

Sakura berhati hati mengubah posisi bebatuan itu. Memutarnya ke kiri dan kekanan. Sampai dia merasa puas dengan suara dari setiap nada.

Sakura berdiri lagi. "Selesai, katanya mengumumkan.

"Ya, tapi..tidak ada yang terjadi," kata naruto.

"Apa mungkin aku salah." gumam sakura.

Dia mencengkram jeruji itu dan menariknya ke atas. Perlahan jeruji bergerak, sedikit demi sedikit. Hampir tak terlihat sama sekali. Naruto membantunya menarik. Jeruji itu lepas

"Horeee!" naruto bersorak.

Hinata memperhatikan cara kerja jeruji itu. Menurutnya itu adalah cara kerja alat canggih yang keren. Seluruh batu nada saling terhubung oleh sistem berat dan kawat. Dengan menempelkan mereka dengan posisi yang tepat, sistem kawat melepaskan seutas tali besar dan tebal, yang dalam posisi lainnya, menjaga jeruji tetap terkunci dari bawah, melekat ke dinding.

"Kunci berjalan yang hebat," ujar hinata kagum.

Pikiran naruto sudah melayang kebawah sana. Dia mengambil lampu minyaknya dan memegangnya di atas lubang. "Ayo turun kebawah!".

Ketiga orang itu mulai menuruni tangga. Naruto yang memimpin jalan.

Tangga itu menyeramkan. Sangat sempit, sangat curam. Setiap anak tangga hampir tidak memberi mereka ruang untuk berdiri tanpa berjinjit, dan setiap anak tangga tingginya berbeda dari yang lain.

"Lagu itu tak pernah memberi tahu soal ini," sakura bersungut sungut. Udara segera saja terasa sesak dan mengeluarkan bau lumut. Lampu mengoyak selubung sarang laba laba yang menggantung seperti tirai tebal.

"Teman teman," naruto memanggil kedua temannya yang ada dibelakang. "Ingatkan aku lain kali jangan memimpin di depan. Ini menjijikan."

"Oh?" sakura keheranan.

"Benar" naruto terbatuk hebat. "Kalian tahu, aku baru menelan seekor laba laba."

Mereka bisa mendengar suara decitan, desis binatang binatang yang terganggu akan keberadaan tamu yang tak diundang.

"Sepertinya kita sampai." naruto mengumumkan. "Kita sudah sampai."

Dia mengangkat lampunya, yang berkedap kedip memancarkan cahaya keemasan, lalu memandang berkeliling dengan takjub.

"Ini...hebat, luar...biasa"

Fusaku shite iru dokyumento.

Naruto menyalakan lampu minyaknya yang perlahan lahan meredup. Dia sangat kagum dengan ruangan ini. Sebuah ruangan dipenuhi dengan emas. Dinding, lantai dan patung patung kecil disana. Ruangan ini tampak megah walau sempit dan tidak seluas koridor milik ayahnya.

Saat melangkah lebih jauh, mereka merasakan sensasi seperti berjalan diatas salju. Tapi tentu itu bukan salju, hanya pasir yang mendingin seperti es. Kakinya terbempat beberapa sentimeter ke dalam, menembus lapisan tebal sabelum menginjakkan kaki di lantai yang keras.

Ruangan ini juga menggemakan suara tetesan air yang jauh. Juga suara desis ular yang tak terlihat. Sekiranya itu lebih baik daripada ular ular itu menyerang mereka.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi kita sampai" naruto berbisik, memaksa tubuhnya berjalan menembus sarang laba laba dan kegelapan. Tiba tiba naruto berhenti, membuat hinata menabraknya sedikit.

"Apa hinata" dia bertanya.

"Tidak apa apa, kenapa kau bertanya" hinata menyahut.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau angkat tanganmu dari bahuku?" naruto membalas. "Tanganmu dingin".

"Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"Tanganku tidak berada di bahumu."

Cahaya lampu bergetar hebat. "Kalau itu bukan tanganmu" naruto bicara perlahan. "Lalu apa yang ada dibahuku".

"Aku tak dapat melihat apapun" kata hinata. "Dekatkan cahayanya ke sini".

Naruto mengangkat lampu itu sampai menerangi bahu kirinya.

"Oh ya ampun!" hinata tersentak, lalu mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang. Menghindar.

Naruto perlahan memutar kepalanya, sedikit demi sedikit.

Ular besar yang mengerikan.

Puluhan.

Ratusan.

Ribuan.

Naruto menahan diri agar tak berteriak. Dia mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat. Sampai ular itu jatuh dengan suara berdebuk pelan. Dia menggeliat di atas pasir dan merayap ke dalam kegelapan.

Di belakang, sakura berdiri terpaku. Dia tak bisa menjerit. Memang sulit untuk menjerit jika kau membeku ketakutan.

"Aku yakin beberapa dari mereka berbisa," kata sakura. "Apa kita akan mati disini?".

Naruto tak memperdulikannya, dia terus berjalan memasuki lorong yang gelap itu.

"Hinata?" panggil naruto pelan.

"Ya"

"Punya ide keren?"

"Mmm, aku sedang berfikir."

"Kalau kau punya usul beritahu," bisik naruto. "Saat ini kami butuh ide cemerlangmu yang sudah memiliki hak paten itu."

Kali ini naruto memutar otaknya mencari petunjuk. _Pikir , ayo pikirkan sesuatu. Atau tak usah berfikir sama sekali. Ikuti nalurimu, dimana dokumen itu._

Naruto menutup matanya dengan keras. Dia membayangkan diri sebagai ayahnya dulu. Dia membawa dokumen berharga yang senilai dengan nyawa penduduk desa konoha. Dokumen yang tak boleh ditemukan oleh orang yang tak bisa memakainya untuk jalan kebaikan. Tangannya menuntun naruto kesuatu tempat. Dia meraba dinding yang terbuat dari emas. Kemudian menekannya, mencari sesuatu yang berharga itu.

 _Klak._

Naruto menarik tangannya, dia menyadari sedang memegang sesuatu seperti bingkai foto tebal. Dia berbalik perlahan, membuka matanya. Waktu seakan berhenti, Naruto menatapnya, terpesona. Itu nampak tak terlihat seperti dokumen masa sekarang. Hanya terdiri dari gulungan coklat yang umurnya mungkin sudah ratusan tahun. Dia tak bisa membukanya, hanya terlihat kata kata bertuliskan. _The moon that embraces the sun_ ( bulan yang memeluk matahari).

"Oh yes, bahasa apa ini?" naruto menggosok dahinya bingung. Tapi naruto tak memperdulikannya, dia mengangkat wajahnya menatap teman temannya. "Kita menemukannya, dokumen itu kita menemukannya".

Seketika itu cahaya dari lampu minyak mati.

Dan seketika itu juga keadaan menjadi _sangat menarik._


End file.
